


and the weak are made strong

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Also I’ve been having a hard time writing, Angst, Found Family, Gen, I really really love Alex, Mentions of Naomi and Holden, it’s just Amos and Alex being bros, maybe????, so I am trying to work thru it but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: A series of moments aboard the Rocinante as allegiances shift and bonds are formed.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	and the weak are made strong

**Author's Note:**

> im,,,, so nervous ajsksk this is my first expanse fic ever and while I’ve seen the show up to it’s most recent season it’s been awhile and ahhh I’m just nervous

Alex frowns, watching Amos stand still. Naomi taps her hands carefully on the counter, giving a half laugh and a roll of her eyes to something Holden says. Holden smirks at her reaction and gestures to the hallway. Naomi nods as she follows, murmuring something quietly. 

Alex is glad he made breakfast this morning. They’d seemed to like it. 

Amos moves to follow Naomi out and Alex clears his throat cautiously, straightening as he does so, “Uh, hey, big guy?” 

Amos stops, glancing down at him. He says nothing, merely stares as he always does, implacable and quiet. Alex shifts nervously, “You okay?”

Amos blinks, “Am I… okay?”

Alex shrugs, feeling discomfited, “Yeah, man, you just. You’re off.” He sighs, “Aw, never mind.” 

Amos tilts his head, something in him shifting, looking closer at the other suddenly uncomfortable man, “I’m fine.” 

Alex shakes his head, waving a hand as he moves to gather the empty dishes with a grunt, “Never mind, man. You go on after Naomi. Didn’t mean to keep you.” 

Amos huffs, taking a step out before pausing once and glancing back at Alex gathering the dishes. He adds carefully, “Thanks.” 

Alex glances up with surprise and glances back to see Amos already gone. He shakes his head, lips curling up into a smile as he starts again. Yeah, things were coming along just fine in the Rocinante’s little family. Things were coming along just fine. 

* * *

Amos holds up a wrench which Alex takes with hardly a glance, sweat beading his forehead, hair mussed. The lights around them flash red with warning.

“Alex!” Shouts Holden for what seems to be the fiftieth time that second, “Hurry up! We’re on a time limit down here!” 

Alex glares, brow furrowing with frustration as he opens his mouth to shout back yet again that he’s nearly there, except this time Amos beats him to it, “He’s almost through! This is a delicate process Holden, wait a fucking minute!” 

Alex blinks, glancing back at Amos with surprise. 

Holden answers them after a moment, a good deal more subdued, “Okay.” There’s more muttering below, probably disgruntled complaints to the rest of the empty ship. As long as he isn’t shouting at them though... 

Alex raises an eyebrow and Amos shrugs, “What? He was being annoying.” 

Alex nods, still surprised as he goes back to work, “Yeah. Right.” 

* * *

“Hey, hey hey!” 

Alex pushes forward, shoving himself between Amos and the other man, bracing a hand on his friend's raised arm. The guy glares down at him, lips curling, cheeks flushed with drink. He’s beefier than Amos and Alex is, for once, not sure if Amos could beat someone in a fight. 

Amos, equally intoxicated, frowns down at Alex, almost as if he’s confused to see him there. 

Alex is glad he’d made the call to stay behind in the bar after Naomi and Holden had departed to celebrate with each other in their quarters. 

“C’mon, Amos, it’s not worth it.” He pushes gently, nodding at the other man, an apology already on his lips, “He’s very sorry. He didn’t mean to disturb y’all. We’ll just leave now.” 

The guy grunts, unimpressed, “Beat it shitstain.” He shoves Alex, who stumbles, nearly falling. Amos sees red. He lunges, snarling, but Alex stops him again, “Amos, man, let it  _ go  _ I ain’t even hurt-“ 

Amos doesn’t break eye contact with the man, a familiar but unfamiliar white hot rage coursing through him. 

The other guy snickers, “Yeah, let it go.” 

Alex shakes his head, snapping at the guy behind him, feeling Amos’s muscles go taut, “Hey will you lay off? You’re making this a hell of a lot harder.”

The man growls, really glancing at Alex for the first time. 

Amos doesn’t like that. 

Alex is the only thing keeping him from reaching out and snapping the guy’s neck. Alex says it’s wrong. So it’s wrong. He trusts him. Besides, he knows Naomi wouldn’t like it either.

A moment passes, one, two before he breaks eye contact with the two of them, grunting with annoyance, “Just get the fuck out of here.” 

Alex’s lips quirk upwards by the smallest fraction as he turns and leads him away. Amos follows with one last angry glare at the man behind them. 

Alex shakes his head as Amos allows himself to be led to a quieter corner of the bar, where Alex makes him sit as he scolds and fusses over him and his unnecessary endangerment. 

It’s kinda nice. 

* * *

Alex’s hands shake, “Oh this is fine. This is totally fine.” 

Amos looks up and curses as he sees what’s shaken the pilot so, “Shit, why didn’t you say you’d been hit?”

Alex laughs, more than a little hysteria coating his words, like the blood on his hands, “If I’d  _ known _ I definitely would’ve told you-“ 

Amos moves back, still crouched behind the wall as he examines the wound. It’s bad, bad enough that if they don’t hightail it to the ship now, Alex probably won’t be around for much longer. It’s enough to make him panic. 

Amos glances back at the corridor. When Naomi had last talked to them, she’d said she needed their help. But she was in the other direction, not towards the ship or medical help. 

Alex knows this. He wipes his forehead, unknowingly leaving streaks of blood behind, “Look, I can get back to the ship. You go get Naomi, she could be in trouble.” 

Amos swivels back around to stare unblinking at him. Alex squints, brow furrowing at his silence. He takes Amos’s silence for indecision and presses harder. Alex already finds it hard enough as it is. He really would like the big guy’s help but he knows that Amos needs Naomi more. This is the best answer. 

He takes a step and knows he won’t make it more than another so he shrugs as best he can, “Amos, go on.” 

Amos’s brows furrow. He moves as well. However, he moves  _ forward _ , grabbing one of the pilot’s arms and slinging it over his shoulder, “Don’t be stupid.”

Alex blinks with surprise. Amos snorts and shakes his head as the man sputters, “But Amos, what about Naomi? She’s- you’re-“ 

“She can take care of herself, unlike you, apparently.” 

Alex splutters as he adds with a shrug, “Besides, Holden said he was on his way. They’ll be fine soon.” 

Alex gapes as the man drags him along. Amos adds, raising an eyebrow at his resistance, “Look, do you want to die? Because I can let you-“ 

Alex shakes his head earnestly, “No, no, I’m walking, I’m walking.” 

Amos helps him limp along, eyeing his rapidly staining hand with concern. It must be the blood loss that makes him say, “You know, you’ve really changed, Amos.” 

Amos eyes him almost fondly and Alex really doesn’t know what to say about that, “So have you.” 

Alex shakes his head as they make their way back to the ship. 

(Naomi and Holden are already there, waiting for them. They greet their arrival with cries of concern and exasperation. Amos doesn’t leave his side until the medication is pulling him under. Alex can’t help but feel that their family has grown so much since they’d first been thrown together. He closes his eyes against the light and let’s himself drift. It’s not a bad way to spend the next few hours, high on pain meds and surrounded by family. Not a bad way at all.) 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is here: https://ford-ye-fiji.tumblr.com/


End file.
